Eternal Kiss
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Perasaan pasti akan berubah dibanding saat pertama kali bertemu. Tetapi dibanding waktu itu dan kemarin aku jauh lebih mencintaimu sekarang. Saranghae / HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL / 2S
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Kiss**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Perasaan pasti akan berubah dibanding saat pertama kali bertemu. Tetapi dibanding waktu itu dan kemarin aku jauh lebih mencintaimu sekarang. Saranghae / HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL / 2S

**-oOo-**

Happy Reading^^

"_Annyeong, Lee Donghae imnida."_

"_Ne Lee Hyukjae imnida, kau boleh memanggilku Hyukkie"_

"_Ne. eum Hyukkie bisakah aku duduk disampingmu?"_

"_Ah ne. tentu saja"_

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku jatuh cinta padanya. pada seorang Lee Donghae teman sebangku-ku, sahabatku sejak aku dan dia berusia 5 tahun._

-oOo-

BRAAK

"Donghaee~ Banguuun~"

Seorang namja manis berambut merah kecoklatan memasuki sebuah kamar dengan agak kasar. Nafasnya memburu akibat klelahan menaiki tangga rumah menuju kamar tersebut. dapat dilihat namja manis itu tengah menggunakan seragam sekolah denagn tas punggung yang bertengger manis dipunggungnya.

Ia menekuk wajahnya kesal ketika melihat sebuah gundukkan besar diatas ranjang yang ditutupi oleh selimut biru bercorak nemo. Ia menghampiri gundukkan itu dan menggoyangkannya pelan.

"Hae~ banguun, ini sudah pagi. Kita akan telat," rengek namja manis itu masih terus menggoyangkan gundukkan didepannya. Mendapat tidak ada respon dari gundukkan itu, ia kembali berkacak pinggang dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak bangun, kita pake cara biasa." namja manis itu melangkah selangkah kearah ranjang dan…..

SREETT

"Kyahahahahh….Hyuk-kie..hahaha…hentika.n…hahaha….. baik..baik aku hahaha bangun haha…" Hyukkie namja manis itu dengan sekuat tenaga menarik selimut Donghae dan menggelitiknya tanpa ampun.

"Aishh…kau menyebalkan Hyukkie," Donghae yang dibangunkan dengan cara itu merasa kesal dan duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan terlambat Hae~" Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar rengekan namja chingunya ity. Yah dia akui memang jika mereka akan terlambat mengingta saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 yang berarti 45 menit lagi mereka akan terlambat jika tidak segera berangkat.

Hei Donghae bukan orang bodoh. Ia tahu itu. Tetapi sebagai imbasnya ia harus mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan 80 km/ jam dan itu membuat Hyukkie yang diboncengnya selalu sampai di sekolah dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Hae~"

Donghae tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya dan berdecak pelan "Ck. Arraa aku mandi sekarang. Kau tunggulah dibawah!" Hyukkie hanya mengangguk patuh dan berbalik meninggalkan Donghae yang masih memasang wajah mengantuk. Setelah Hyukkie keluar dari kamarnya, Donghae langsung saja melesat kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Hyukkie turun dari kamar Donghae dan berjalan menuju dapur dimana eomma Donghae berada. "Annyeong eomma," sapa Hyukkie kemudian mendudukkan diriya disalah satu kurs meja makan.

Eomma Donghae yang sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Hyukkie dirumahnya hanya tersenyum lembut. "Ne annyeong chagi." Wanita paruh baya itu melangkah menuju kulkas dan mengambil sesuatu lalu berjalan menghampiri Hyukkie yang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Masih sulit dibangunkan?" eomma Donghae menaruh sesuatu yang diambilnya tadi diatas meja yang membuat mata Hyukkie berbinar. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata susu strawberry kotak dan menyedotnya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Ne eomma. Ikan itu semakin sulit dibangunkan," Hyukkie mempoutkan bibirnya kesal membuat eomma Donghae tertawa pelan. Ia mengelus lembut surai merah kecoklatan Hyukkie dan menciumnya puncak kepala namja manis itu.

"Tetaplah bersamanya chagi. Eomma harap kalian bisa bersama selamanya." Hyukkie hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan eomma dari namja chingunya itu. ia senang mendengar itu dari mulut yeoja yang saat ini membelai rambutnya sayang. Tetapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang lain yang menyusup masuk kedalam hati kecilnya. Perasaan gelisah entah karena apa.

-oOo-

"Hyukkie, ayo berangkat sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup" ucap Donghae yang saat ini berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya sambil memakan sepotong sandwich dan tangan satunya memegang sekotak susu vanilla.

"Yak, memangnya siapa yang penyebab semua ini?" Hyukkie menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Segera diikutinya Donghae yang berjalan ke garasi untuk mengambil motornya. Eomma Donghae yang melihat pertengkaran kecil Donghae dan Hyukkie hanya tersenyum. Segera disusulnya keduanya dan berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Hae hati-hati. Jangan ngebut. Kasihan Hyukkie" ucap eomma Donghae saat Donghae dan Hyukkie sudah bersiap diatas jok motor Donghae. Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan sedang Hyukkie memberika gummy smilenya kepada yeoja yang akan menjadi mertuanya kelak.

"Kami berangkat eomma. Pay-pay" Hyukkie melambaikan tangannya pada eomma Donghae sesaat setelah Donghae menjalankan motornya.

"Hyukkie, apa tidak ada cara lain selain membangunkanku dengan cara tadi?" ucap Donghae memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Hyukkie yang menempelkan kepalanya di punggung Donghae hanya menggeleng pelang "Aniya. Kalau cara lain Hae tidak akan bangun" ucapnya polos.

"Tapi aku namja chingumu Hyukkie, pake cara yang lebih lembut dong" Hyukkie semakin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kenapa Hae cerewet sekali sih? Seperti yeoja saja. Padahal dulu waktu kita pertama kali jadian Hae sangat manis padaku"

"Hah? Apanya? Itukan sudah ribuan tahun yang lalu." Ucap Donghae tanpa dosa sedikitpun. Tak tahukah ia jika Hyukkie menahan kesal akibat ucapannya barusan. Hyukkie yang merasa kesal dengan ucapan Donghae langsung saja mencubit pinggang Donghae dengan keras.

"Yak..appo Hyukkie. Apa kau mau kita celaka eoh? Lagian kau duluan kan yang menembakku waktu itu" jerit Donghae. Matanya masih focus kedepan menjaga keseimbangan motor.

"Habisnya Hae menyebalkan" Hyukkie mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Hyukjae POV

"Yak..appo Hyukkie. Apa kau mau kita celaka eoh? Lagian kau duluan kan yang menembakku waktu itu" jerit Donghae.

"Habisnya Hae menyebalkan" aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal meski tahu Donghae tidak akan melihatnya.

Ya itu memang benar. Akulah yang pertama menyatakan perasaanku pada Donghae. Sedikit malu juga sih mengingat aku yang berstatus sebagai 'uke' lebih agresif dibanding dirinya.

Flashback On

"_Hae mau ya jadi pacar Hyukkie?"_

"_eh? Memangnya Hyukkie menyukai Hae?"_

"_Eung…Hyukkie sangat menyukai Hae"_

"_Tapi Hae ingin jadi pemain basket professional loh"_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Hyukkie akan mendukung semua yang Hae lakukan"_

"_Baiklah aku menerimamu"_

"_Jeongmal? Waah gumawo Haeee" _

Flashback Off

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian itu. Aku yang waktu itu berusia 12 tahun sudah berani mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Hae, usia 13 tahun saat Hae menggenggam tanganku, usia 14 tahun saat merasakan ciuman pertama yang diberikan Hae padaku. Hubungan kami terus berlanjut hingga saat ini. Donghae masih tetap sibuk dengan Tim basketnya tapi aku tak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Aku sudah berjanji akan mendukungnya sampai akhir kan?

Hyukjae POV End

.

Hyukkie semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Donghae karena Donghae menambah kecepatan motornya. 5 menit kemudian motor Donghae telah memasuki pekarangan sekolah. Donghae menghentikan motornya saat tiba di parkiran. Hyukkie melepas helmnya dan memberikannya pada Donghae.

"Hyukkie bagaimana kerja part time mu?" tanya Donghae yang masih membenahi penampilannya di atas jok motor.

"Baik, semua karyawannya juga baik-baik. Dan semuanya namja loh mereka juga tampan" Hyukkie menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya saat tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan kalimat keramat itu. Donghae tampak menghentikan kegiatan memebenahi penampilanya. Wajahnya terlihat agak datar namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menyisir rambutnya yang agak berantaka menggunakan jarinya.

"Eum..Te-tenang saja. Mereka semua sudah tahu jika aku mempunyai namja chingu" Hyukkie mencoba menjelaskannya pada Donghae. Wajahnya terlihat agak takut.

"Hahaha….Hei kau pikir aku cemburu padamu ya? Itu tidak mungkin Hahaha"

DEG

Hyukkie sedikit terkejut mendapat reaksi Donghae yang seperti itu. Ia pikir Donghae akan cemburu tetapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Padahal ia ingin Donghae cemburu padanya meskipun sedikit saja. Sedikit kegelisahan menyusup di hati Hyukkie. Entahlah ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa gelisah. Satu yang harus selalu dijaganya yaitu kepercayaannya terhadap Donghae.

"Hyukkie, nanti aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Kau tau kan aku harus latihan basket. Pertandingan semakin dekat" ujar Donghae saat mereka berjalan menuju kelas. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk menggandeng tangan Hyukkie membuat perasaan Hyukkie sedikit hangat dan…lega.

"Ne gwenchana Hae. Nanti siang juga Hyukkie ada jadwal kerja part time kok. Hae pulangnya jangan malam-malam ne"

"Ne. khaja kelas akan dimulai"

-oOo-

"Selamat datang, silahkan duduk. Anda mau pesan apa?"

Hyukkie namja manis kita saat ini sedang berada di café tempat dimana ia bekerja part time. Siang ini pengunjung lumayan ramai karena saat ini adalah waktu maka siang bagi pegawai kantor. Yah meski waktu sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00 .

"Hyukkie, waffle coklat dan vanilla jus di meja 4"

"Hyukkie, pasta dan orange jus di meja 9"

"Hyukkie…."

"Hyukkie…."

"Hah rasanya lelah sekali. Mengapa semua memanggilku sih? Padahal ka nada Wookkie, Henry dan juga Sungmin hyung. menyebalkan" Hyukkie bermonolog sendiri di ruang karyawan. Ia merasa lelah dan sangat kesal hari ini. Pasalnya ialah yang selalu di suruh untuk melayani para pengunjung dengan alasan 'wajahnya manis'.

Hyukkie memukul-mukul pundaknya sendiri guna menghilangkan rasa sakit pada bahunya. "Ughh….kenapa sakit sekali sih"

Hyukkie masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya-memijat pundak bagian belakang- saat Sungmin tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Hyung…aigoo aku sampai terkejut hyung" ucap Hyukkie sembari mengelus dadanya karena terkejut.

"Hyukkiee'~"

"Hm..wae hyung" jawab Hyukkie singkat. Jujur ia sangat malas hari ini. Badannya terasa sangat pegal. Ingin rasanya ia pulang kerumah dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya kemudian menjelajah ke alam mimpi.

"Hyukkie bantu hyung ne. sekaliii saja" rengek sungmin.

Hyukkie mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatao wajah sungmin dengan serius. "minta tolong apa hyung?" ucapnya.

"Ehmm…itu… minggu nanti kau gantikan hyung untuk shift malam ne. hyung mohon" Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada memperagakan pose bermohon pada Hyukkie.

Hyukkie yang mendengar permohonan Sungmin tampak bimbang. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantu hyungnya itu tetapi jika itu hari minggu ia tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang penting dihari itu.

"Mian hyung…aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji juga hari itu" jawab Hyukkie sedikit tak tega.

Sungmin hanya menatap Hyukkie dengan bunny eyesnya "Hyukkie hyung mohon. Hyung ada kencan dengan Kyu" kembali Sungmin memohon.

Hyukkie hanya menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya berat. "Mian hyung. Tapi minggu nanti aku ada janji dengan Donghae" ucpa Hyukkie bohong.

Bohong? Tentu saja. Pasalnya ia belum membuat janji apapun dengan Donghae. Ia ingin Donghae yang ingat sendiri hari itu. Hari dimana seorang Lee Hyukjae dilahirkan kedunia ini. Ia ingin Donghae mengingatnya. Tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya dimana Hyukkie-lah yang mengingatkan Donghae bahkan ia yang memaksa Donghae untuk bertemu. Ironis bukan?

"Huh kau masih berpacaran dengan ikan itu?" tanya sungmin kesal. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada membuat pose marah tetapi wajahnya tetap terlihat imut dimata Hyukkie.

Hyukkie mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lembut "Ne hyung"

"Apa kau tidak bosan dengannya? Kalian kan pacaran sudah 5 tahun"

Hyukkie menggeleng cepat "Aku masih mencintainya. Aku yakin Hae juga mencintaiku" ucap Hyukkie tanpa ragu.

"Ck kau memang hebat Hyukkie bisa bertahan dengan ikan itu 5 tahun. padahal-"

"MWO? 5 TAHUN? APA AKU TIDAK SALAH DENGAR?" teriakkan histeris seseorang menginterupsi perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendelik kesal karena perkatannya terputus "Yaak tidak bisakah kau tidak berterika KUDA" ucap sungmin yang menekankan pada kata terakhirnya. Orang yang dijuluki 'kuda' oleh Sungmin hanya nyengir kuda *eh?

"Tapi benarkah itu? Hyukkie pacaran sampai 5 tahun? dan siapa kekasihnya tadi? Ikan? Maksudmu ikan yang dimakan itu? Yang bisa berenang itu?"

PLETAK

PLETAK

"Aww…Appo..kenapa kalia memukulku?" ringis namja yang mendapat jitakan keras dikepalanya.

"Yaak Siwon. Kenapa kau mengatai Donghae-ku eoh?" kesal Hyukkie saat namja yang bernama Siwon itu mengatai Donghae-nya.

"Iya dasar kuda. Lagian mana ada ikan bodoh yang mau berpacarann dengan monyet" sahut Sungmin makin ngawur.

"Yaak Sungmin hyuung" Hyukkie semakin kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Kakinya ia hentakkan dilantai membuat dua orang yang sedang bersamanya hanya ber-sweetdrop-ria.

"Tapi sungguh aku ingin tahu. Apa benar selama itu kau berpacaran Hyukkie?" Siwon yang masih belum sepenuhnya percaya kembali bertanya ulang pada Hyukkie. Hyukkie hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hebat. Padahalaku saja pacarannya paling lama 2 minggu loh" ucap Siwon bangga.. tak perlu dipungkiri lagi jika itu adalah Siwon. Namja dengan kulit putih dan tubuh atletis, jangan lupa wajah yang tampan dengan dua kolam di kedua pipinya menambah kesan cool pada diri namja itu. Wajar saja jika ia playboy.

"Jangan samakan Hyukkie denganmu kuda. Kemarin saja kau baru memutuskan kekasihmu yang ke 7. Padahal kau baru 5 hari jadian" cibir Sungmin.

"Itu karena dia manja hyung. Aku tidak suka uke manja" bela siwon. "Eh Hyukkie jika kau sudah menjadi kekasih Donghae sudah 5 tahun berarti kau belum pernah pacaran dengan namja lain selain Donghae?"

Hyukkie mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jadi kau belum pernah berciuman dengan namja lain selain Donghae?" tanya Siwon lagi. Wajah Hyukkie memerah mendengar perkataan Siwon. Ia mengangguk malu-malu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mencoba berpacaran dengan namja lain? Padahal jika kau mempunyai kekasih lebih dari satu itu sangat menarik loh"

PLETAK

Satu jitakan sayang diberika Sungmin pada Siwon "Yak kuda. Jangan racuni otak Hyukkie dengan pemikiran kotormu itu. Ck padahal kau sering beribadah mengapa kau jadi seperti seorang maniak sih"

Hyukkie hanya tersenyum miris melihat kepala Siwon yang lagi-lagi dijitak oleh Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak. Kekuatan Sungmin itu tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Hyukkie~ jadi kau tidak bisa membantu hyung?" rengek Sungmin lagi. Kali ini matanya terlihat berair.

Hyukkie menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sangat tidak tega melihat Sungmin yang terus merengek padanya tetapi tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya "Mian hyung. Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunku. Dan aku ingin merayakannya dengan Hae" ucapnya lirih.

Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Hyukkie menjadi luluh seketika. Didekatinya namja yang lebih tinggi sedikit dibanding dirinya itu dan memeluknya dari samping. "Mianhae. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Hyung bisa minta tolong pada wookkie atau Henry kok" Hyukkie mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lekat wajah Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah akibat kedipan mata Sungmin padanya.

-oOo-

Hyukkie terlihat tengah membereskan pakaian kerjanya di dalam lokernya yang berada di ruang karyawan. Ia baru saja mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Yah karena tadi sepulang sekolah ia langsung ke tempat kerja jadi ia tidak perlu membawa pakaian ganti kan.

"Hah sudah malam sekali. Sepertinya Sungmin hyung dan juga Henry sudah pulang" gumamnya. Tangannya masih terus membereskan seragam kerjanya didalam lokernya.

"Beres~" serunya riang lalu menutup pintu lokernya.

CKLEK

"Eh?"

"Loh Hyukkie belum pulang?" ucap seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang karyawan itu. Seragam kerjanya juga masih menempel pada tubuh atletisnya.

"Siwon? Aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku baru membereskan ini" Hyukkie menunjuk Lokkernya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Hyukkie membuat Hyukkie mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hei Hyukkie, kau tak ingin mencoba berpacaran dengan namja lain selain Donghae? Kau ini manis loh"

Hyukkie sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimat Siwon. Tak sedikitpun terlintas diotaknya jika Siwon akan mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Maaf tapi aku sangat mencintai Donghae. Aku tak ingin menghianatinya" ucap Hyukkie tegas. Tanpa disadarinya seringaian telah terpasang diwajah tampan Siwon.

CHU~

Siwon menyambar bibir plum Hyukkie. Mata Hyukkie membulat saat menyadari apa yang dilakukann Siwon padanya. sekuat tenaga ia mendorong dada Siwon agar melepas ciumannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanya Hyukkie emosi. Wajahnya memerah. Dadanya naik turun karena menahan marah.

"Jadi dengan ini aku adalah namja pertama yang menciummu selain Donghae-mu itu kan?" ucap Siwon santai.

"Kau jahat" Hyukkie lari menuju pintu ruang karyawan lalu keluar tanpa menutup pintu itu. Pikirannya kacau saat ini.

Siwon hanya menatap sendu kepergian Hyukkie kemudian memegang bibirnya.

"manis"

.

.

TBC

Annyeong semuaa. Riyy ada ff baru nih. Ada yang minat? Ini gak bakal panjang kok hanya 2S. bagaimana untuk chap 1 ini? Membosankan ya? Yah Riyy tau kok soalnya cerita kayak gini mah pasaran. Tapi ini murni karya Riyy loh.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik dengan judul yang sama "Eternal Kiss" dari penulis 'Miyawaki Yukino' adakah yang pernah baca? Kalo ada pasti udah tau kan alur dan akhir ceritanya.

Tapi untuk ff ini Riyy lebih perpanjang sedikit. Ada konflik yang memang berasal dari komik aslinya dan ada juga yang Riyy buat sendiri.

Bagaimana? Adakah yang berminat untuk dilanjut?

Silahkan isi kolom review.

Oh iya Riyy mau sapa saeng Riyy dulu

Sull Annyeong.

Risa Annyeong.

Oh iya semua readers juga annyeong

Terima kasih sudah membaca ini. Jeongmal Kansahamnida #bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Kiss**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Perasaan pasti akan berubah dibanding saat pertama kali bertemu. Tetapi dibanding waktu itu dan kemarin aku jauh lebih mencintaimu sekarang. Saranghae / HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL / 2S

**-oOo-**

Happy Reading^^

Guratan jingga di langit kota Seoul kini telah berganti warna menjadi hitam. Bintang-bintang pun mulai terlihat bertaburan dilangit. Di tengah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul itu terlihat seorang namja manis dengan seragam sekolahnya tengah berjalan dengan lunglai. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong, bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadar kemana kakinya melangkah.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus memberitahu Hae tentang ciuman tadi? Tapi aku takut Hae marah,"

Namja manis tadi bermonolog sendiri. Sesekali tangannya mengusap kasar bibirnya. Hatinya tengah gundah saat ini.

"Hyukkie?"

Suara bass itu membuyarkan lamunan namja manis tadi yang ternyata adalah Hyukkie. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menatap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hae?"

"Kau sedang apa disini? Ini sudah malam, pulanglah!" namja yang dipanggil Hae-Donghae- tadi langsung memasuki ruang basket Indoor.

Hyukkie yang masih bingung hanya melihat sekeliling. Matanya membulat saat menyadari dirinya tengah berada di halaman sekolah tepatnya di depan ruang latihan basket indoor. Ia sempat bingung bagaimana caranya ia berjalan sampai disini. Melihat punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh memasuki ruang latihan, Hyukkie pun berniat menyusulnya.

Donghae memasukki ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam basketnya dengan seragam sekolahnya. "Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Donghae ketika menyadari Hyukkie mengikutinya sampai ke ruang ganti.

"Ehm…kenapa Hae hanya sendiri? Yang lain mana?"

Donghae menghiraukan pertanyaan Hyukkie, ia terlalu lelah hari ini. Ia hanya membuka seragam basketnya dan memperlihatkan punggung kekarnya pada Hyukkie. Saat ini posisi mereka adalah Donghae memunggungi Hyukkie.

Hyukkie sempat merona saat melihat punggung Donghae yang terekspose begitu saja. Alisnya tertaut saat melihat bagian pergelangan tangan Donghae yang di balut perban. "Hae, pergelanganmu-"

"Oh ini? Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini aku terlalu banyak latihan 'Shoot'. sebentar lagi juga sembuh,"

Hyukkie berjalan mendekati Donghae. "Apa itu sakit?" tanyanya sembari memandangi punggung Donghae.

Donghae hanya menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum. "Ini tidak ada artinya Hyukkie. Oh iya hari minggu ini akan ada pertandingan, dan hebatnya lagi pertandingan itu juga akan di tonton oleh para pencari bakat atlit loh,"

Hyukkie terdiam mendengar perkataan Donghae. Minggu ini Donghae akan bertanding, itu artinya semua yang telah direncanakannya untuk minggu nanti tak akan berjalan lancar. 'Apa Hae tidak ingat?' batinnya.

Perlahan Hyukkie mendekati Donghae yang tengah memunggunginya dan..

GREP

Hyukkie memeluk tubuh Donghae dari belakang. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di punggung Donghae berusaha menghirup aroma tubuh Donghae yang begitu menenangkan baginya.

Donghae sedikit tersentak atas perlakuan Hyukkie yang tiba-tiba. "Hyukkie! Apa hari ini ada masalah?" tanya Donghae dengan nada datar. Hyukkie sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Dengan sigap Donghae melepas tautan tangan Hyukkie yang melingkar di dadanya dan membawa Hyukkie agar menghadapnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang sibuk. Kau taukan aku sangat ingin menjadi pemain basket professional!"

Ucapan Donghae bagaikan pisau yang menusuk tepat di jantung Hyukkie. Apalagi nada datar yang digunakan Donghae. Mata itu, mata Donghae saat ia mengatakan akan menjadi pemain basket professional terlihat penuh ambisi.

Cukup sudah Hyukkie menahan semuanya. Hatinya sakit sekarang. Seseorang yang sangat ia inginkan, seseorang yang sangat ia butuhkan, seseorang yang sangat ingin dilihatnya di hari minggu nanti dengan tanpa rasa bersalahnya mengucapkan semua kalimat yang membuat dirinya bagaikan terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang tak berdasar.

"H-Hae jahat Hiks!"

Hyukkie keluar dari ruang ganti dan menutup pintu itu keras meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah dilanda kebingungan atas sikap Hyukkie. Tapi tak dapat d pungkiri jika Donghae menatap kepergian Hyukkie dengan tatapan sendu.

-oOo-

Hyukkie berlari tak tentu arah. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh karena ia berlari sambil menangis. Belum lagi seragam sekolah yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya akan membuat orang semakin berpikiran aneh padanya.

"Hae jahat! Tidak punya perasaan! Hiks."

Hyukkie terus saja berlari. Ia bahkan lupa jika ia belum makan sejak tadi. Merasa lelah karena berlari, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan saja. Rasanya sangat malas untuk pulang ke rumah. Jika ia akan pulang ke rumah, pasti Lee eomma-eomma Donghae- akan bertanya padanya mengapa tidak pulang bareng Donghae. Yah meski mereka tidak tinggal serumah tetapi Lee eomma selalu berkunjung ke rumahnya jika malam hari.

Hyukkie masih terus berjalan. Wajahnya menunduk memandangi kakinya yang entah akan membawanya kemana. Sedikit rasa kecewa menyelimuti hatinya saat tidak mendapati Donghae mengejarnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit berharap Donghae akan mengejarnya tetapi itu mustahil mengingat sikap Donghae yang dingin dan sangat tidak peka.

Hyukkie mengangkat wajahnya ketika menyadari tempat saat ini yang dipijakinya begitu familiar. Bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum meski terlihat sangat dipaksakan atau mungkin bisa dibilang senyum pahit.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ayunan yang ada di tenpat itu. Taman bermain. Taman yang sangat berkesan baginya dan juga…..Donghae. ia menduduki salah satu ayunan itu dan memainkannya secara perlahan. Jika diingat-ingat taman bermain ini merupakan tempat yang sering di kunjungi olehnya dan juga Donghae. Ah satu lagi, taman ini merupakan saksi bisu dimana Donghae mencium Hyukkie untuk pertama kali. Yah First Kiss.

**Flashback On**

_Guratan jingga sudah terlihat membentang di atas langit kota Seoul. Burung-burung sibuk mencari peraduannya untuk beristirahat malam ini. Dua orang namja dengan seragam Junior High School tengah berjalan beriringan. Kedua namja kecil itu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Namja tampan sedang mengutak-atik iphonenya sedang namja manis di sebelahnya tengah sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari mp4 nya._

"_Hyukkie, malam ini aku tidur denganmu ne?" ucap namja kecil berwajah tampan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari iphone yang berada ditangannya._

"…_.."_

"_Hyukkie?"_

"…_.."_

_Mendapati tidak adanya respon dari namja di sebelahnya, Donghae menoleh dan mendapati namja yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya tengah sibuk mendengarkan music dengan headset yang terpasang dikedua telinganya. Wajahnya pun terlihat menampilkan ekspresi-ekspresi lucu._

_Donghae hanya tersenyum sekilas. Ia memegang pundak Hyukkie membuat namja yang manis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Donghae bingung._

"_Waeyo?" tanya Hyukkie polos._

_Donghae hanya tersenyum kemudian melepas headset yang masih bertengger manis di telinga Hyukkie. "Aku bilang malam ini aku ingin tidur di rumahmu," ucap Donghae lembut._

_Hyukkie hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum lebar. _

"_Hyukkie sedamg mendengarkan apa sih?" tanya Donghae yang penasaran dengan namja chingunya yang terlihat serius dengan mp4 miliknya._

"_Hyukkie sedang mendengarkan lagu yang diberi Kim Sonsengmnim tadi siang. Hyukkie di susruh main piano untuk acara kelulusan kakak kelas nanti!" _

"_Hmm….." hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibir Donghae._

"_Kelas Hae nyanyi lagu apa?" _

"_My Everything!" ucap Donghae santai._

"_Heh? Itu lagu siapa?"_

"_Hyukkie tidak tahu? Aku sangat menyukai lagu itu. Lagu itu juga pernah dinyanyikan oleh salah satu personel dari Boyband Negara kita yang terkenal itu," jelas Donghae panjang lebar._

_Hyukkie terlihat masih bingung. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu._

_Donghae menarik napas pelan "Kalau Hyukkie dengar pasti tahu," ia kemudian mengeluarkan headset dari saku celananya dan memasangkannya pada telinga Hyukkie. Sesaat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Perlahan tapi pasti Donghae mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukkie. Hyukkie yang merasa nyaman dipandangi Donghae, terus saja memandang obsidian coklat Donghae hingga…_

_CHU~_

_Ciuman pertama antara Donghae dan juga Hyukkie terjadi dengan disaksikan oleh taman tempat mereka berpijak saat ini._

**Flashback Off**

Hyukkie masih terus merenung diatas ayunan itu. Ia sudah tidak memainkan ayunan itu lagi. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan tempat dimana Donghae pertama kali menciumnya.

"Apa Hae sudah lupa dengan ciuman itu? Padahal aku selalu mengingatnya!" lirihnya. Tanpa terasa pipinya sudah dibasahi oleh Kristal-kristal bening yang mengalir dari mata indahnya. Segera di hapusnya jejak Kristal itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hae Pabbo!" umpatnya lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya. Hari sudah semakin larut. Ia juga takut jika harus menyendiri di taman yang sudah sangat sepi. Mengingat rumahnya hanya berjarak 100 meter dari taman itu, ia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

'Semoga saja besok lebih baik,' batinnya.

-oOo-

Sabtu pagi yang cerah. Hyukkie tidak perlu repot-repot membangunkan Donghae untuk ke sekolah karena hari ini hari sabtu yang berarti sekolah libur. Rumah Donghae dan Hyukkie memang berhadapan jadi, Hyukkie selalu membangunkan Donghae jika pergi ke sekolah.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Terlihat seorang namja manis dengan pakaian santainya memasuki sebuah café tempat dimana ia bekerja part time.

"Selamat siang semuanya~" sapa namja manis tadi-Hyukkie- ketika ia telah memasukki pintu café. Pengunjung belum ada karena café baru saja di buka.

"Loh Hyukkie hyung? Bukannya hari ini hyung shift sore?" tanya seorang namja yang bertugas sebagai koki di café itu-Kim Ryeowook.

"Hyung hanya malas saja dirumah Wookkie-ah," bohong Hyukkie.

"Loh Hyukkie? Bukannya sabtu pagi adalah jadwalmu untuk menonton Donghae latihan basket?"

Tepat sasaran. Hyukkie tersentak kaget. Ia lupa jika ia selalu menceritakan masalah Donghae pada Sungmin. Terang saja Sungmin mengetahui semua yang berhubungan dengan Donghae.

"Ehm…i-itu mini Hyung..ehm…"

"Halo semuanyaaa~"

Semua yang ada diruangan itu sontak menoleh kearah asal suara yang menyapa mereka. Hyukkie terlihat terkejut dan memundurkan satu langkahnya.

"Oh Siwon-ah kau sudah datang rupanya. Karena hari ini Hyukkie mau bekerja shift pagi, jadi kau bantu dia ne." Ujar Sungmin.

Siwon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sedang Hyukkie langsung memasuki ruang karyawan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam kerjanya. Tak mau berlama-lama di dalam ruang karyawan-karena Siwon juga didalam- Hyukkie langsung keluar dan menuju dapur café. Tepat sebelum ia mencapai pintu dapur, Siwon menarik tangan Hyukkie dan itu sukses membuat langkah Hyukkie terhenti.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Siwon

Hyukkie hanya menatap Siwon dengan tatapan marah. "Kenapa kau laukan itu padaku?"

"eh? Kenapa ya? Mungkin aku hanya kagum padamu. Kau begitu setia dengan kekasihmu itu tanpa memperdulikan orang lain!" Siwon mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyukkie dan itu membuat Hyukkie memundurkan langkahnya. Tapi sial, pintu dapur café yang tengah tertutup itu menghalangi langkah mundurnya.

Siwon mengangkat dagu Hyukkie agar Hyukkie menatapnya. "Hyukkie, kau sangat manis. Apa kau tidak tertarik berpacaran dengan namja lain? Pasti lebih menyenangkan,"

Hyukkie menepis tangan Siwon dari dagunya. "Aku hanya mencintai Donghae!" ucap Hyukkie tegas.

CLING CLING

Lonceng café berbunyi tanda ada pengunjung yang datang. Hyukkie segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk meyambut tamu itu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa pengunjung yang datang.

"H-Hae~" gumamnya tapi masih jelas terdengar oleh Siwon yang berada di sampingnya. Tanpa Hyukkie sadari, seringaian terpampang diwajah tampan Siwon.

Hyukkie melangkah mendekati Donghae yang masih berdiri didepan pintu café. "Hae? Kenapa kesini?"

**Hyukkie POV**

"Hae? Kenapa kesini?"

"Hari ini latihan dipersingkat, jadi aku mampir saja ketempatmu bekerja."

Eh? Benarkah? Apa Hae sadar telah mengecewakanku kemarin? Apa Hae ingin meminta maaf padaku? Aku sangat bahagia jika memang seperti itu. Aku memberikan senyum termanisku padanya dan membawanya duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di café ini. Pengunjung memang masih sedikit.

"Hae mau makan apa? Aku ambilkan waffle dan Vanilla jus ne,"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hae aku langsung menuju dapur dan menyuruh Wookkie serta Sungmin hyung untuk membuatkan menu yang kusebut tadi.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, 5 menit kemudian aku kembali ke meja Donghae dan menyerahka waffle coklat serta vanilla jus kesukaannya. Aku senang melihat Hae makan dengan lahap. Aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya sebentar. Toh pengunjung juga belum terlalu banyak.

"Selamat datang! Oh jadi kau kekasih Hyukkie?"

DEG

Siwon? Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Lalu kenapa dia meletakkan lemon tea dimeja Hae? Aku kan sudah membawakan vanilla jus untuk Donghae.

"Kalian pacaran sudah 5 tahun ya? Boleh ajari aku trik awet pacaran?"

Aishh Siwon jelek. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sih? Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu? Semoga saja Hae tidak marah.

"Apa sejak mulai pacaran sampai sekarang perasaan kalian tidak berubah?"

Apa? Kenapa Siwon bertanya seperti itu? Hae ku mohon jangan termakan omongan Siwon, ku mohon.

"Mana mungkin tak berubah? Lingkungan kami beda dibanding waktu itu. Perasaan pasti telah berubah!"

DEG

Hae~

**Hyukkie POV End**

"Mana mungkin tak berubah? Lingkungan kami beda dibanding waktu itu. Perasaan pasti telah berubah!" ucap Donghae datar. Dapat di lihat seringaian Siwon semakin lebar.

Hyukkie? Oke kita lihat namja manis kita. Saat ini wajahnya telah berubah pucat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Mataya terlihat brkaca-kaca. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan agar isakan dan air matanya tidak keluar. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya pada Donghae arti dari semua yang diucapkan namja itu tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Hatinya terasa sakit bagaikan di tusuk oleh pisau yang karatan.

DRRTT DRTT

Donghae yang mnyadari getaran ponselnya langsung merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Ne aku akan kesana sekarang!"

"Arrasseo!"

Pip~

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan memakai tas punggungnya. "Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi sekarang!" ucapnya lalu melangkah menuju pintu café.

"Tunggu!" teriakkan Hyukkie sontak mengehntikan langkah Donghae. "H-Hae, kau ingat besok hari apa?" Tanya Hyukkie. Suaranya terdengar sangat lirih.

Donghae tersentak. Ia berbalik menatap Hyukkie. "Hari pertandingan! Sudah kubilang kan? Di pertandingan nanti akan ada pencari bakat atlit. Itu sangat penting bagiku!" ucap Donghae datar. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu café. "Nanti sore tidak usah menungguku pulang. Jika eomma bertanya padamu bilang saja aku menginap di sekolah" ucapnya lalu melangkah keluar café.

Hyukkie tertegun dengan sikap Donghae padanya. semua yang diaharapkannya saat Donghae datang tadi musnah seketika. Tidak ada permintaan maaf pun dari Donghae. 'Hae, andai saja kau mengingatnya, aku pasti sangat bahagia.' Batinnya. Tanpa terasa Kristal bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya meluncur dengan bebasnya dipelupuk matanya. Dengan kasar diusapnya Kristal bening yang membasahi pipi putihnya dan melangkah menuju dapur café.

Bagaimanapun juga saat ini adalah waktunya bekerja. Ia tidak mungkin mengorbankan pekerjaannya hanya karena kesedihannya kan? Ia juga harus profsional dalam bekerja. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari balik meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Donghae duduk tadi.

"I got you babe!"

-oOo-

Hari minggu pun tiba. Hari dimana seorang Lee Hyukjae dilahirkan dari perut sang eomma. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Tetapi hari ini malah menjadi hari yang paling buruk baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya, seseorang yang telah menjadi belahan jiwanya tidak mengucapkan 'selamat' padanya. ia tak menginginkan apapun, meskipun tidak ada kencan romantis atau menonton berdua, setidaknya ia menginginkan kekasih tampannya dengan wajah childishnya itu mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sangat ingin didengarnya. 'Saengil chukae Hyukkie' hanya kalimat itu saja. Apa itu terlalu berlebihan?

Hyukkie hanya berbaring gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya. Matanya menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan potret dua orang namja yang saling merangkul. "Apa Hae sudah mulai bertanding ya?" ucapnya. Di bukanya menu music yang ada pada ponselnya dan memainkan sebuah lagu yang ada pada playlist ponselnya.

_**You are my everything**_

_**Nothing you're love wont bring**_

_**My life is yours alone**_

_**The only love I ever known**_

_**Your spirit pulls me trough**_

_**When nothing else will do**_

_**Every night I pray on bended knee**_

_**That you always be my everything**_

"Apa Hae masih mengingat lagu ini? Aku bahkan menggunakannya sebagai ring tone ponselku!" gmamnya.

DRRTTT DRRTT

Ponsel Hyukkie bergetar. Lagu yang tadi diputarnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Hyukkie mengertnyitkan alisnya ketika melihat nama Siwon yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya dan menempatkannya pada telinganya.

"Yeoboseo?"

"_Temui aku di taman Kota sekarang!"_

TUUT TUUT TUUT

Sambungan terputus. Hyukkie mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Apa-apaan namja itu? Meneleponku hanya untuk mengatakan 6 kata itu saja? Menyebalkan!" gerutunya. Dengan sedikit malas ia bangikt dari tempat tidurnya. Mengambil jaketnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Hyukkie sedikit berlari menuju taman yang dikatakan Siwon. Sebenarnya ia bingung apa yang membuat dirinya mau meuruti perkataan Siwon. Sedikitnya ia sangat membenci namja itu karena telah mencuri ciumannya. Tapi saat ini ia butuh perhatian lebih dari seseorang.

TAP TAP TAP

"Hah…Hah…Hah…Ke-kenapa memanggilku tiba-tiba Siwon-ah?" Tanya Hyukkie setelah tiba ditaman. Ia membungkuk menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu akibat berlari. Dapat dirasakannya Siwon yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Saengil chukhae" tubuh Hyukkie menegang sempurna. Kalimat yang ingin didengarnya dari Donghae kini di ucapkan dengan ringan oleh orang lain. Orang yang sedikit di bencinya.

Hyukkie mengangkat wajahnya, menegapkan badannya yang membungkuk. Matanya membulat sempurna saat didepannya terpampang bunga mawar berwarna merah yang dibungkus oleh buket berwarna kuning dengan pita bercorak strawberry yang melingkarinya. Indah dan cantik.

Hyukkie tertegun. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia juga tengah sibuk menata perasaannya. Ia bingung dengan perasaanya. Haruskah ia senang karena di beri hadiah oleh Siwon ataukah harus bersedih karena yang memberinya bukanlah Donghae-nya.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu!" ucap Siwon. Ia melangkah mendekati Hyukkie yang berdiri mematung memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ingin rasanya Hyukkie melangkah mundur menghindari Siwon tetapi kakinya begitu berat. Kakinya bagaikan terpaku diatas tanah itu.

GREP

Siwon memeluk Hyukkie. "Aku menyukaimu!" ucapnya.

Tubuh Hyukkie menegang hebat. Ia tau ini salah tetapi ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melepaskan pelukkan Siwon dari tubuhnya. Ia sungguh tak berdaya saat ini. Ia baru teringat satu hal. Satu hal yang selama ini terlupakan di memory otaknya. 'Hae tak pernah bilang 'suka' padaku!' batinya miris. Satu tetes Kristal beningpun jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya. Bahkan orang yang sangat dicintainya, orang yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 5 tahun tak pernah bilang 'suka' padanya.

Perlahan Siwon melepaskan pelukkannya pada tubuh Hyukkie, ia menatap mata Hyukkie dalam begitupun sebaliknya. Sedikit demi sedikit Siwon mndekatkan wajahnya ke wajahn Hyukkie. Entah setan apa yang sedang menguasai Hyukkie, ia tidak menolak sedikitpun saat Siwon mengangkat dagunya dengan tangannya.

_**You are my everything**_

_**Nothing you're love wont bring**_

_**My life is yours alone**_

_**The only love I ever known**_

Bagaikan tersadar, dengan sigap Hyukkie mendorong tubuh Siwon sehingga Siwon terhuyung kebelakang. Ia sadar bahwa yang memeluknya tadi bukanlah Donghae, ia sadar mata yang tadi menatapnya bukanlah mata Donghae, Donghae memiliki mata yang teduh, ia sadar meskipun selama ini Donghae tak pernah peka sama perasaannya, Donghae itu menyebalkan tetapi ia tetap mencintainya. Hyukkie tetap mencintai Donghae. Lee Hyukjae tetap mencintai seorang Lee Donghae.

"Maaf! Aku hanya mencintai Donghae! Hatiku hanya bisa ku berikan pada Donghae!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Hyukkie pun berlari. Entahlah ia juga bingung. Ia hanya menuruti kemana langkah kakinya membawanya. Ponselnya yang berbunyi tak dihiraukannya.

Siwon menatap kepergian Hyukkie dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Cinta sejati memang sulit di patahkan ya? Meskipun sakit tetapi aku kagum padanya!" ucapnya.

-oOo-

Donghae sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sebentar lagi pertandingan akan dimulai tetapi entah kenapa perasannya tidak enak. Sejak ia berada di sekolah, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Hyukkie. Ia merasa bersalah atas ucapannya di café waktu itu. Sebenarnya ia mengucapkannya karena sedikit cemburu dengan namja yang bernama Siwon. Ia melihat Siwon yang memegang dagu Hyukkie dari balik jendela kaca sesaat sebelum memasuki café waktu itu.

Donghae menimang-nimang ponselnya. Ia sedang berpikir apakah harus menelepon Hyukkie atau tidak. Lelah berperang dengan pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Hyukkie.

TUUUUUT TUUUUUT

"Kenapa tidak diangkat? Apa yang dilakukannya sih?" gerutunya saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari seberang sana. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menghubungi.

TUUUT

'_Yeoboseo?'_

"Hah akhirnya diangkat juga!"

'_H-Hae?' _

Donghae manutkan alisnya saat mendengar suara Hyukkie. "Hyukkie? Kau menangis?" tanynya

'_A-aniya Hae, kau sudah bertanding?'_

"Sebentar lagi!"

Tiba-tiba saja dua orang teman Donghae memanggilnya untuk segera bertanding.

"Hyukkie mianhae, aku harus tutup sekarang!"

'_gwenchana! Berjuanglah Hae! Hwaiting!'_

TUUT TUUT

Hyukkie menutup pembicaraannya. Donghae semakin merasa tidak enak. Segera dibereskannya barang-barangya dan melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti.

-oOo-

Hyukkie masih saja berlari hingga ia tersadar dengan bunyi ponselnya. Dihentikannya langkahnya dan meraih ponselnya yang ada di saku jaketnya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, ia segera menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo?" sapanya

'_Hah akhirnya diangkat juga!'_

"H-Hae?" ucapnya tak percaya.

'_Hyukkie? Kau menangis?' _

'Ia tahu?' batinnya. Sedikitnya ada perasaan lega mengingat Donghae memperhatikannya. Hyukkie mnggelengkan kepalanya meskipun ia tahu Donghae tak akan melihatnya "A-aniya Hae, kau sudah bertanding?"

'_Sebentar lagi!'_

'_Hae! Ayo jalan pertandingnanya akan dimulai'_ terdengar suara lain dari seberang sana.

'_Hyukkie mianhae, aku harus tutup sekarang!'_

"gwenchana! Berjuanglah Hae! Hwaiting!"

PIP~

Dengan segera Hyukkie menutup ponselnya. Ia tak ingin Donghae mendengar isakkanya. Memang benar ia sedang menangis. Tapi ia tak boleh egois. Buaknnya ia sudah berjanji aka mendukung Donghae apapun yang terjadi?.

Ia terus melangkah hingga kakinya membawanya pada sebuah taman bermain. Taman dimana ia pertama kali mendapatkan first kiss-nya dari Donghae. Bagaikan de javu, ia berjalan mendekati sebuah ayunan dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

10 menit ia habiskan untukbermain ayunan sendiri. Tangannya kemudian merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Apa Hae sudah selesai bertanding? Coba tadi aku tanya dimana tempatnya bertanding!" monolognya semdiri. "Ah aku coba telepon saja," Hyukkie lalu menekan tombol 2 pada keypad ponselnya dan meletakkannya pada telinganya.

TUUUUT

_**You are my everything**_

_**Nothing you're love wont bring**_

_**My life is yours alone **_

_**The only love I ever known**_

"Eh? Kenapa ada lagu ini? Siapa yang memutarnya?" Hyukkie celingukkan mencari asal suara dari lagu yang tengah didengarnya.

"Hyukkiee~"

Hyukkie menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati Donghae yang berlari menghampirinya. Keringat bercucuran dari wajah dan tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu karena berlari.

"Hah~ akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" ucapnya masih dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Hae?" Hyukkie tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Donghae. Namja yang beberapa menit lalu meneleponnya karena akan bertanding saat ini tengah berada dihadapannya. Tunggu rasanya ada yang trlupakan? Lagu 'my everything' tadi berhenti.

'Apa lagu tadi berasal dari ponsel Hae?' batinnya. Lama mereka saling pandang hingga Hyukkie sadar akan sesuatu.

"Hae! Pertandinganmu!" seru Hyukkie sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tinggal!" ucap Donghae santai.

Hyukkie bingung dengan perkataan Donghae. "Bukannya itu pertandingan penting Hae?"

"Masih ada banyak kesempatan. Tahun depan aku juga masih bisa ikut!" ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi kenapa?" lirih Hyukkie. Ia tengah berusaha menahan air matanya.

Donghae mendekati Hyukkie dan mengelus pipinya lembut. "Tadi kau menangis kan? Suaramu sangat jelek jika menagis," kini tangan Donghae beralih mengusap kelopak mata Hyukkie yang terpejam.

"H-Hae~"

GREP

Donghae menarik Hyukkie kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia membenamkan kepala Hyukkie di dada bidangnya. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan tubuh kecil kekasihnya ini.

"Saengil chukhae Hyukkie chagi,"

"Hae~ HIks!" Hyukkie membalas pelukkan Donghae dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang Donghae. sungguh ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Donghae mengingat hari ulang tahunnya, meski ia bukan orang pertama yang memberinya 'selamat' tetapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Uljima chagi, kau sangat jelek jika menangis," goda Donghae. Hyukkie semakin menyamankan dirinya dipelukkan Donghae.

Lama berpelukan, Donghae melepaskan pelukkannya dari tubuh Hyukkie. Ditatapnya manic kelam Hyukkie. Hyukkie sangat suka mata Donghae. Manic kecoklatan itu bagaikan menghipnotis dirinya. Sungguh tatapan mata Donghae sangat memabukkan baginya.

CHU~

Donghae mencium bibir Hyukkie lembut. Sangat lembut. Ia mengecap rasa manis yang disuguhkan oleh bibir Hyukkie. Donghae melumatnya perlahan seakan bibir plum sang kekasih adalah candu yang sulit untuk dilepas.

"Perasaan pasti akan berubah dibanding saat pertama kali bertemu. Tetapi dibanding waktu itu dan kemarin, aku jauh lebih mencintaimu sekarang. Saengil chukhae my love. Saranghae~"

Hyukkie tertegun mendengar kalimat Donghae. Kalimat yang diucapkannya di café waktu itu sekarang telah terpecahkan. Ah satu lagi pernyataan cinta Donghae. Ini adalah yang pertama kali Donghae ucapkan pada Hyukkie. Pernyataan cinta yang telah lama Hyukkie tunggu. Kembali Hyukkie memeluk erat tubuh Donghae. Sungguh rasanya sangat menyenangkan bagaikan ada berjuta kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya.

"Nado saranghae Hae, Yeongwonhi."

Donghae kembali mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir plum Hyukkie. Entah berapa ciuman lagi yang akan mereka bagi dimasa depan. Tapi ciuman ini akan abadi selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

Seorang namja manis sedang menatap wajah polos namja tampan disampingnya yang sedang tertidur. Sesekali ia menusukkan jarinya pada pipi namja tampan itu.

"Hae bangun~" rengek namja manis itu yang ternyata Hyukkie.

"Eunghh~ aku masih ngantuk Hyukkie,"

Hyukkie menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia menyeringai ketika mendapati ponselnya dan juga ponsel Donghae yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas. Dengan kasar ia sibak selimut yang sedari tadi dipakainya sehingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang ehm polos ehm.

Kembali ia duduk diatas ranjangnya dan menekan beberapa digit angka di ponselnya sedang tangan yang satunya memegang ponsel Donghae.

TUUUUT

Terdengar nada sambungan dari ponselnya

_**You are my everything**_

_**Nothing you're love wont bring**_

_**My life is yours alone**_

_**The only love I ever known**_

_**Your spirit pulls me trough**_

_**When nothing else will do**_

_**Every night I pray on bended knee**_

_**That you always be my everything**_

Donghae yang mendengar nada dering ponselnya berbunyi segera membuka mataya. Matanya membulat saat melihat kekasih manisnya itu sedang memandanginya dengan cengiran polosnya. Sedang kedua tangannya memegang dua buah ponsel dengan satu ponsel yang diperkirakan sebagai ponselnya.

"Ternyata Hae juga memakai nada dering ini ya?" tanyanya polos.

"Yak Hyukkie, kembalikan ponselku!"

"Tidak mau!" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mehrong pada Donghae.

"berikan atau…." Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya,

"Atau apa?"

GREP

"Kyaaaa~"

Donghae meindih tubuh mungil Hyukkie. "Atau aku akan memakanmu lagi chagi~" Donghae menyeringai. Hyukkie menelan ludahnya.

'Tidak! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa jalan dengan benar untuk dua hari kedepan,' batin Hyukkie.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan chagi?"

"Eh?"

"Kau sedang berkhayal aku memasukimu lagi ya?" Hyukkie menggeleng cepat

"benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau sudah tegang," Donghae menggenggam Junior Hyukkie yang tidak berbalut apapun.

"Eugghhh H-Hae tidak l-lagi Eughh..aku le-lah ahhh~"

Terlambat Donghae sudah memulai kembali aksinya.

Semoga saja kau selamat dari kekasih pervertmu itu Hyukkie.

Poor Hyukkie -_-

.

.

**E.N.D**

Kyaaaaaa yang di atas itu apaan? Ayoo apaan? Akhirnyaa chap 2 selesaii. Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Mian kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah ripiu. Jeongmal gumawo. Ini udah end kok. Mian kalo endnya ngegantung banget. Jauh banget dari epilog komik aslinya -_- . bagi yang pernah baca komik aslinya jangan kecewa karena ini sedikit berbeda ne. ini memang Riyy gabungin dengan pemikiran Riyy sendiri meskipun banyak juga scene-nya yang Riyy ambil dari komik.

Sekali lagi gumawo sudah mau membaca. Ini dia balasan ripiunya

WONHAESUNG : ne ini dah lanjut chingu. Ini juga chap terakhir. Gumawo sudah membaca

casanova indah : Kyaaa jugaaa. Ini dah lanjuut. Gumawo dah baca

iss sie jewels : iya dasar Kuda mesuk #digeplakSiwon. Ini dah lanjut chingu. Lamakah? Belum lupa ceritanya kan?

Haehyukss : iya kuda mesum emang. Kalo Hae liat dia bakal nangis darah karna bibirnya Hyuk gak perawan lagi #plak. Ini dah lanjut chingu gumawo.

Anchofishy : Siwon keg gitu soalnya gak dapat jatah dari mas Kibum Hahahaha. Hae sayang kok sama Hyuk. Gak ada yang akan gantiin Hyuk di hati Hae. Iyakan Hae? #Haemanggut-manggut. Ini udah endingnya chingu semoga gak mengecewakan ne.

uke hyuk line : Hae kenapa ya? Lagi bad mood kali tuh si ikan #dibuangkelaut. Gak tau tuh si kuda maen nyosor aja. Udah tahu Hyuk itu milik Hae. Gumawo dah suka ff Riyy.

Amandhharu0522 : ahh ternyata chingu udah pernah baca ya? Mian kalo gak sebagus komiknya. Iya emang si Taki tuh kembarannya si Hae kkkk~. Endingnya emang sama kok kayak komiknya tapi epilognya itu versinya Riyy. Mian kalo mengecewakan ne.

nurul. : si Kuda mah emang ketahuan mesumnya sama Hyuk. Si Hae emang cuek banget tapi Hae cinta kok sama Hyukkie.

lee ikan : ini udah lanjut chingu. Gumao udah mau baca ini

bluerissing : iya buang aja tuh si kuda #ditendangKudaehSiwon. Ini dah lanjuuut.

Sullhaehyuk : ehem.. ehem.. Sull tebakannya 100% SALAH :p . iya dong Hyuk tahan sama Hae. Hyuk kan cinta sama Hae. Nah Sull dah tau kan kenapa Hae cuek-cuek ikan gitu, noh jelas noh di atas noh *tunjuk ff* kalo bang kuda gak tahu di untung Sull kasih untung aja hehehe #peacesull :D

EnHai1504 : gumawo. Iya dong awet kayak wajah mereka tuh awet muda banget -_- . ayo rame-rame demo si abang kuda #dibakarSiwon

Aijewelfishy : Hae sayang kok sama Hyukkie. Hyukkie kan permatanya Hae. Ini udah ngebut chinggu, mana rem-nya blong lagi, untung gak nabrak #eh?

AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks : AAAAAAaaaaa Guncang Asha jugaa. Ini dah lanjuuut, eh emang nyebelin ya? Gak kok app amah sayang sama eomma, cinta setengah hidup malah :D

adakah namanya yang belum kesebut? Jeongmal mianata. Tapi terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan juga ripiu. Buat siders juga, gumawo

oh iya ff 'WDYLM' Riyy belum bisa lanjut. Idenya lagi mentok hehehe.


End file.
